¿Quién es el padre?
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Para Kuro, su identidad es desconocida, pero mientras el reposa en cama y disfruta de su período de gestación. Mahiru comienza a pensar que los próximos meses, en vez de escobas y aromantizantes, deberá comprar leche y pañales, ¿quién fue? (M-Preg.)


Cómo advertencia antes de leer. La pareja para aquí, no está definida, ¿Un MahiKuro? ¿LawKuro? ¿TsubaKuro? Puede haber muchas opciones, ese es el punto de la premisa. Aquí Kuro toma un rol de pasivo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencias** : M-Preg (Embarazo masculino), contenido homosexual, ¿algo de libertinaje? …Y rastros de O.C qué no me voy a exonerar.

Si aún a pesar de todas las advertencias quieres leer, no te voy a detener y te invito a disfrutar de la lectura.

* * *

¿Quién es el padre?

By KellenHakuen

 **Capitulo uno.**

 **La noticia extraña de Kuro.**

Había algo extraño con su Servamp y Mahiru no podía discernir que era.

Todo había comenzado un día que Kuro se fue; regresando hasta el amanecer. Ahí se dio el comienzo de tan extraña conducta.

Se empezaba porqué Kuro solía desplazarse con más cansancio (Más de lo habitual) sobre el sillón, alegando que en por esta ocasión no pudo lidiar con la hiperactividad de Lawless o los griteríos de Gula y que lo dejará descansar por ese día, si podía con toda la semana, Mahiru no refutaba nada, solo lo dejaba hacer.

Luego, seguía su estado melancólico que a Shirota lo perturbaba, el gato era solitario o eso había mostrado en el tiempo de conocerlo, por ende, que empezará a acercarse hacia él, recargando su cabeza para dormir o restregando su cabeza contra su mano, le alarmaba y mucho.

Pero lo que más había dado fundamenta a su teoría fue en la ocasión, que, en esa figura felina, Mahiru refutó que se veía más gordo.

Kuro de pronto se mareaba, pero al otro seguía como si nada. En ocasiones lo veías todo el día acostado, sin mover ni siquiera los músculos de sus orejas, proclamando monosílabos y balbuceos que Mahirua apenas entendía.

En una ocasión en dónde en la que se espantó de verdad fue cuándo el Servamp deambuló toda la noche alrededor de su habitación, Mahiru despertó debido a los ruidos constante y con las manos restregando el ojo adormilado, miró la figura de Kuro que lo observaba desde una esquina en silencio, tambaleando la peluda cola con paciencia.

¿qué sucede?, le preguntó de no verlo acostado sobre la cuna improvisada.

No puedo dormir, contestó él.

Mahiru se preocupó.

Kuro actuaba extraño, por supuesto más de lo que ya era.

Con el sol filtrándose entre las cortinas, y el tocino salpicando algo de aceite sobre el sarten. Shirota no dejaba de preocuparse que diantres le sucedía a su socio.

La distracción de su condición por su compañero fue mayor a lo esperado, tanto que no escuchó a Kuro pasar por el umbral, ni siquiera notó cuándo éste maulló, intentando acaparar la atención de Shirota, acción que no daba como consecuencias los resultados que esperaba.

Después de pasarse por un episodio de once minutos intentando saca a su eve de su ensoñación con sus maullidos, Kuro se cansó y aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar un poco más ralentizado.

—Mahiru …—saludó con la cola que oscilaba de un lado a otro, pero éste seguía de espaldas y enfrentando a la cocina —, ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

Sólo ahí fue que Mahiru logró interceptarlo, por lo tanto, giró en su propia esfera y al no ver a Kuro a su alcance visual, descendió hacia el piso dónde su Servamp rasguñaba, con parsimonia, sus pantuflas.

Lo que vio, no le agradó del todo.

Definitivamente las nuevas líneas que comenzaba a tornearse en su cuerpo no eran por sobrepeso, por lo que con un gesto maternal y puro hacia a su compañero, decidió mejor demandarle que sucedía.

—Kuro, transfórmate —Ordenó Mahiru, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

No, no era broma. Kuro a pesar de los comportamientos extraños que estaba padeciendo, notaba algo más en él.

—¿Para? …—se sentó sobre la alfombra y con la patita libre que tenía comenzó a enredar ésta contra su pelaje, tratando de asearse torpemente y poder engatusarlo.

Mahiru no cayó en la escena tan tierna, por lo que, más firme que a lo que acostumbraba, se cruzó de brazos para observarle con seriedad.

—Kuro —ordenó, éste hace una mueca graciosa al abrir su boca con cierta flojera.

—De acuerdo —contestó no tan convencido.

Una vez que dejo de ser aquella criatura de virtudes zoomorfas. Mahiru pudo apreciarlo mejor, sintiendo un deseo inconfundible y unas intenciones de darse contra la cabeza, al no haberlo concluido de antes.

Parpadeó mejor, pensando que lo que veía era alguna alucinación de su mente por despertarse tan temprano a preparar el desayuno.

Parpadeo, Kuro seguía igual.

Otro parpadeo, no ha cambiado más que el que Kuro también parpadeo.

Otro, si, definitivamente no era ninguna demencia suya lo que estaba a su disposición: La imagen era de su Servamp con un estomago que sobresalía, una expresión somnolienta, y la chaqueta que se estiraba de más, intentando cubrir la figura encorvada.

Ese no era una forma adquirida por comer hartas condiciones de botana, no era grasa de comida rápida, era algo más.

—¿Kuro?

—Nyaaa —respondió a su incomodidad — creo que esta vez sí estoy preñado de verdad —se sinceró, puesto que ya de antaño, Kuro había jugado en mentirle a Mahiru acerca de la procreación de los Servamps, comentándole que éstos si podían reproducirse. — .Estoy en periodo de gestación. —continuó después de divagar en sus sosegados vestigios.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó el impaciente Mahiru, quería tomarse los cabellos cafés y arrancárselos uno a uno.

—Y no es una broma —secundó.

—¡Ya lo sé! —culminó igual de espantado, pero tosió para intentar recuperar la compostura.

Si recapitulamos los hechos consistían en: Mahiru había percibido que Kuro mostraba una psicología diferente, ahora, un día en el desayuno después de enfrentarle al querer saber que sucedía, resultaba que; Kuro, su servamp, estaba preñado.

—¡Kuro!

Con pasos violentos se dirigió al Servamp, quién ascendió las manos al aire en señal de defensa y rendición. No quería discutir tan temprano, pero Mahiru no pensaba igual que él.

—¿quién es el padre? —preguntó el castaño que ahora comenzaba a dar jalones a la chaqueta de perezoso con desesperación, mareándolo en el proceso, sin embargo, al percibir el de sus bruscas acciones optó por separarla y regalarle su debido espacio.

—Eres demasiado cruel —masculló perezoso, sentándose sobre el sofá de nuevo, cubriéndose un poco mejor la barriga con su chaqueta —, todavía que estoy a punto de tener crías tiernas, no puedes dejar la violencia de lado. Eres tan violento y aterrador —se quejó.

Mahiru siente que la sangre se está revolviendo en las entrañas, quiere exigirle una explicación a Kuro, pero éste sólo se limita a recargar su barbilla sobre la mesa, murmurando pereza y que quiere jugar videojuegos.

¿Kuro estaba desviando el tema? Más importante…

—¡¿Un Servamp puede tener bebes?! —gritó, Kuro hace una mueca hacia el ruido, por lo que cambia la posición y recarga la mejilla, observándole con aquella expresión estoica, continuó.

—Creo que si podemos Mahiru, ¿cómo explicaríamos lo que crece en mí? —contestó, pero luego se distrajo con la boca que intentó sostener la taza de chocolate que estaba a su lado.

Mahiru hace una mueca, ¿él? ¿con vínculos paternos?

¿Kuro?

¿Kuro?

¿Va a tener un hijo?

Insiste, ¿Kuro?

—Kuro …—lo llamó, obteniendo la mirada carmín que migró de la porcelana hacia él. Mahiru tragó saliva, pero sabía que debía arrostrar la situación entre ellos.

Con el ambiente volviéndose tenso entre ambos, procuró que sus palabras sonaran lo más coherentes posibles. No sabía que tanto le afectaría a Kuro estar preñado, quizá llore, quizá le reclame, quizá …Agh, que tan complicado era esto, ¿qué debería hacer?

—Kuro …—vuelve a insistir, el corazón le empieza a latir y las manos zozobran entre ellas enredándose los dedos, todo bajo la supervisión del Servamp.

—Mahiru.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —inquirió, mientras no puede evitar escrutar aquella convexa cubierta por la polera azul. No puede evitar pensar que en esa forma de gato, era más adorable que en la humana.

—Supongo …—Kuro suspiró, conociendo a Mahiru y sus ganas por saber, no dudaría en irse por lo directo, por lo sencillo, por las reacciones tan Mahiru.

Al ver que cedía, hizo un deslizo suave antes de sonreír, soltó una risa divertida y la lengua pasó por los labios resecos para evitar incomodidad, al fin, lanza la pregunta.

—¿Quién es el padre, Kuro? —esa pregunta dio la sentencia entre ellos. Kuro, después de aquello, se acomodó mejor para poder apreciar a su Eve, notaba la mirada castaña que ansiosa se movían de izquierda a derecha, como los péndulos apresurados de un reloj.

Kuro se debatió en si ser sincero o no serlo, al fin, decide responder con una verdad a medias.

—Es un hombre …—respondió, deslizando aquella respuesta y dejándole a Mahiru con las ansias carcomiéndole.

—Lo imaginé —respondió, entonces, se atrevió a indagar más en él.

—¿Quién es?

—Eres tú.

Mahiru abrió los ojos y el corazón que vapuleaba contra el pecho, casi se detiene, adquirió un tono pálido y lo miraba con la expresión más estoica en su había podido emerger en su vida.

¿Qué?

 **Notas finales.**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Quería escribir algo de Kuro uke así que aproveché la oportunidad para verlo preñado de una vez.


End file.
